Shattered
by Serenity Raye
Summary: To fall in love is to leave one open for heart break. A short 1-part story set in S.


Shattered  
  
Hotaru glanced out the window, sighing at the dismal weather. It looked like it might start raining at any minute. Leaning her head against the cool glass, she closed her eyes. It would be nice to be outside, even for a few moments. If only Kaolinite, her nanny, would leave she could sneak out. But the woman was always watching her, reminding her that she could get sick from exercise, or going outside. And she always made her drink milk, that horrid liquid that coated your mouth and traveled slowly down your throat, with a taste that refused go away afterwards. She opened her eyes glancing out the window. The sky was dark and ominous, but that wasn't anything different than usual. She frowned, wondering how a bit of rain could possibly make her sick. Her door opened and Hotaru turned around to see Kaolinite standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, "I'm going out for some food. Your father is in his laboratory, so you just stay here." Nodding, Hotaru turned back to the window. Her breath had left a light fog on the glass and she wrote her name carefully. Kaolinite watched from the doorway studying the girl. After a moment she turned around and left, closing the door behind her. Hotaru continued staring out the window, watching as her "caretaker" rounded the corner. "Now's my chance." She scrambled off her bed and looked around quickly. Finding her umbrella she opened it once to make sure it still worked. Nodding in approval, she opened the door peeking around the corner; once she was sure no one was there she tiptoed out, closing her door quietly. Slipping her shoes on, she opened the front door and stepped outside. A slight breeze blew by her, gently caressing her skin. A peaceful look crossed her face as she walked out of the yard. The clouds seemed darker now, and only a few people remained on the street. Hotaru didn't notice any of this as she continued on her walk. She reached the corner and was about to go on when she felt something wet hit her nose. Reaching up she rubbed it dry, then another drop hit her hand. Staring at the bead of water she let it slide off gently, till it fell towards the earth at a suicidal rate, then splattered on the pavement. It was then that she noticed the other wet spots on the ground. As she looked up into the sky, the heavens opened and rain began to fall in torrents. Fumbling, Hotaru opened her umbrella, though even that provided little protection, as the rain flew in sideways. It stung her skin and made her already damp clothes even worse. Turning around she started to go home when an unusually strong gust of wind came up and blew her umbrella away. "No!" she cried and began to chase after it. Soon, though, her condition caught up with her and she felt her heart beating madly in her chest, and her lungs burning. And still the rain fell. Hotaru moved under a street lamp, but it didn't help her situation. No one else was out now, as the rain kept falling. Closing her eyes she envisioned herself dry and warm. And the rain stopped falling. Confused, Hotaru opened one eye. The rain was still falling, but not on her. Slowly she spun around and saw her savior. He was taller than her, with sandy brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He wore an amused grin, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. Hotaru felt her heart leap into her throat. Speechless, she stared at the man till she realized her actions. Blushing, she cast her eyes downward, yet she could still feel his gaze on her. "Thank you..." she looked up questioningly. "Sato, Noboru." he smiled again and Hotaru blushed a deeper shade of red. Lowering her head again she whispered, "Thank you Sato-san." Smiling, he tilted her head up till she was looking at her again, " And what might your name be?" "Tomoe, Hotaru," she whispered. Holding out his arm, Sato tried not to laugh, "Well let's get you home Tomoe-san. Where do you live?" Hotaru gazed up at Sato, her heart still racing. Gingerly she reached out and took his arm.  
  
The rain had stopped by the time the two reached her home. Sato still insisted on walking her home. When they reached the gates Hotaru removed her arm, though somewhat reluctantly. "Thank you Sato-san," she whispered, glancing at her home. If Kaolinite was home, she would be in trouble. "It was my pleasure." When Hotaru tried to return his umbrella he smiled, "You keep it, you never know when it might rain again." Blushing, she tried to think of something to give him. Reaching up, she unclasped her necklace. One of the few items left from her mother. "Then you take this, I insist." Placing it in his hand, she closed his palm. "Thank you again Sato-san." She paused for a moment searching his face for some emotion. Then standing on her tiptoes she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Blushing again she walked up the path to her house. She barely noticed Kaolinite glaring out at her.  
  
Hotaru looked out the window, sighing. She was still in trouble from last week; Kaolinite had made sure that her father found out, and he had grounded her for a month. 'But I only went outside for a little while.' Looking up at the sky she noticed the clouds looming on the horizon. Glancing over she smiled when she saw the umbrella from Sato. It had been a week, and she hadn't seen him yet, but still his handsome face haunted her in her dreams. "Hotaru." Looking up, she noticed Kaolinite standing in the doorway, a glass of milk in her hand. "You haven't had any today," she said, setting the glass down as she looked at the dark-haired girl expectantly. "I will drink it; you don't have to watch me." Kaolinite's eyes flashed dangerously as she moved back to the doorway. "I'll be back in five minutes. I expect that glass empty." She slammed the door, knocking one of Hotaru's mirrors off the wall. It fell to the ground, then shattered, sending shards across the floor. They glinted merrily in the sun, then were claimed by the shadows as the clouds moved in. Hotaru looked away from the shattered mirror. She wouldn't clean it up. Looking into the white substance she frowned. Milk, why was it so important anyway? Opening her mouth she took a sip, ignoring the taste. It coated her mouth thoroughly and she pulled the glass away, glaring at it distastefully. A low rumble brought her attention outside, as a light rain started to fall. Closing her eyes she imagined Sato, standing at the gates to her house, waiting for her. Another rumble brought her out of her day dream and she looked towards the gate expectantly. Her breath caught in her throat, and she nearly dropped the glass. He was standing there. She pressed her free hand against the window, trying to reach through the glass to touch him. Her heart fluttered and she felt a smile cross her lips. Then a flash of lighting flew across the sky. And a loud crack of thunder made her grip her glass tightly. Looking out the window she felt her sprits sink, as some other girl clung tightly to Sato. Enviously, she watched the girl clinging to him in fright, and Sato wrapping his arms around her. A tear fell down Hotaru's cheek as the horrible scene played out before her. A lump formed in her throat as she watched him kissing the girl's forehead. And then, Hotaru's world shattered. Sato withdrew an item from his pocket. Straining, Hotaru tried to see it. He reached up and clasped it around the girl's neck. She smiled and threw herself into his arms. When they parted a flash of lighting illuminated the sky. And Hotaru saw what he had given her. Her necklace, the one from her mother. Hung on a strange girl's neck. Breathing heavily, she felt anger building up. As the two kissed under his umbrella Hotaru let out a scream. Pain coursed through her body as she shut her eyes, trying to block out the memory. There was a shattering sound, and Kaolinite flung the door open, her eyes flying about. Hotaru sat with tears still falling, a shattered glass in her left hand. Blood dripped into the milk, slowly turning it pink. Working quickly, Kaolinite bandaged Hotaru's hands, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Picking up the broken shards she turned the light out, and left the room. Hotaru lay on her bed in the dark, her breath ragged. Outside, the rain still fell. 


End file.
